Le Livre de Gryffondor
by Yuuki Takia
Summary: Hermione trouve un livre écrit de la main de Godric Gryffondor et le Trio d'Or en apprend beaucoup sur la vie du célèbre Fondateur. Mention de Mpreg.


_**Salut à tous ! Voici un petit OS qui m'est venu cette nuit, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**_

_**Le blabla habituel : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est de moi. **_

_**Sur-ce Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Harry et Ron étaient assis à une table dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ils tentaient avec un espoir fou de finir leurs devoirs sans l'aide de leur amie Hermione, mais c'était peine perdue.

Ron finit par laisser sa tête tomber contre la table en bois et souffler de désespoir.

« On n'y arrivera jamais Harry ! »

Harry acquiesça mais continua tout de même de lire le livre qui était sous ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas donner le plaisir à Rogue de se foutre de lui une nouvelle fois.

« C'est humainement impossible ! »

Les plaintes de Ron furent coupées par un livre se posant sans délicatesse devant lui. Le livre était énorme, vieux et poussiéreux.

« Tiens, j'ai une impression de déjà vu. Pas toi, 'Ry ?

-Vaguement. »

Le brun sourit à pleine dents alors qu'Hermione leur lançait un regard noir.

« Un livre pour te distraire ? demanda Ron.

-Non Ronald, c'est un livre de la Réserve qui pourrait vous intéresser !

-Compte là-dessus ! »

La brune lança un regard noir à son ami avant de prendre un air sérieux.

« Ce livre a été écrit de la main de Go…

-Attends une minute ! l'interrompit Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la Réserve toi ?

-Là n'est pas la question Ronald. Je disais donc, ce livre a été écrit de la main de Godric Gryffondor lui-même ! »

Sa révélation laissa un blanc à la table du Trio d'Or. Ron regarda brièvement son meilleur ami qui avait gardé le silence jusque là. Quelques jours auparavant, Harry avait appris par Dumbledore qu'il était le descendant de Gryffondor et que c'était l'une des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient que Voldemort s'en était pris plutôt à lui au lieu de Neville.

« Et il raconte quoi ce bouquin ?

-Vois-tu, Ronald, il retrace sa vie et ses expériences en plusieurs chapitres. Mais le plus intéressent sont les deux derniers chapitres de ce fabuleux livre.

-Si tu abrégeais au lieu de tourner autour du chaudron.

-Oui, oui. Dans l'avant dernier chapitre, Godric Gryffondor s'adresse à un homme. Il ne révèle pas son identité et le chapitre est relativement court. Dans le tout dernier chapitre, Gryffondor s'adresse à son fils unique, Ezéchiel.

-Il n'a eu qu'un seul fils ?

-Oui. C'est ce qu'il raconte dans le livre. Il dit qu'Ezéchiel est son seul fils et qu'il sera à jamais sa plus grande fierté. Mais ce n'est pas Ezéchiel le plus important. C'est ce que Gryffondor lui dit et ce qu'il dit à ce mystérieux homme. Enfin, on comprend qui est cet homme lorsqu'il s'adresse à son fils.

-Hermione, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

-Ronald.

-Mais abrège !

-Très bien ! Je vais te lire ces deux chapitres !

-Quoi ?

-Oh ! Ils sont relativement courts ! Ils font office de lettre, si tu veux mon avis.

-Très bien … »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le livre aux dernières pages. Son regard s'attarda religieusement sur l'écriture fine et soignée du Fondateur et commença à lire :

« _A mon amour. _

_Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous n'étions que des enfants. Notre amitié fut aussi légendaire que notre association et nos disputes. Tu étais l'homme parfait pour moi et tu le demeureras pour toujours. _

_Mon amour pour toi fut la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver. Mais elle fut la conséquence de nombre de mes blessures. Je t'en ai longtemps voulu mais je ne puis me résoudre à te mépriser plus longtemps. _

_Au jour où j'écris ces lignes, tu ne pourras jamais les lire. Ton âme s'est envolée au panthéon de tes aïeux et ton corps reposera à jamais dans le caveau familial. _

_Au jour où j'écris ces lignes, je m'apprête à quitter ce monde pour enfin reposer en paix. Car ma vie, bien que longue et paisible, fut atroce sans toi à mes côtés._

_Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Même lorsque tu me regardais avec mépris. Même lorsque tu t'es marié. Même lorsque tu as eu des enfants avec Elle. _

_Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'étais soudainement lié à Elle alors que tu m'avais juré ton amour. Mais même avec cela, je t'aimais plus que tout. _

_Aujourd'hui, je ne regrette qu'une seule chose : celle ne de pas m'être battu suffisamment pour te garder auprès de moi. Tu as été le seul et l'unique pour moi, et comme tu le sais, tu es le père de mon fils unique et seul héritier. Ezéchiel tient beaucoup de toi. Il te ressemble plus que tu ne puis l'imaginer. Et, bien qu'il demande encore beaucoup de toi, je ne puis me résoudre à lui dire de vive voix. _

_Mon Amour, aujourd'hui je suis fière de dire que j'ai eu un enfant de toi. Je suis fière de dire que tu as été pour moi le seul et l'unique. Je suis fière de l'amour qui nous a unis. Je suis fière d'être l'homme qui a fait battre ton cœur même ce ne fut que pour un court instant. _

_Mon Amour, aujourd'hui je suis heureux de te dire que notre enfant est un magnifique homme. Je suis heureux de savoir que finalement, tu m'as toujours aimé. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu aime notre fils comme moi je l'aime. Je suis heureux de pouvoir bientôt te rejoindre. _

_A toi mon Amour. Puisses-tu à jamais reposer en paix._ »

Des larmes contenues embrument les yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle redresse la tête en direction de ses amis. Ces derniers sont silencieux.

« Il a vécut dans la douleur toute au long de sa vie… c'est si horrible ! Mais alors qu'il écrit ces mots, on dirait qu'il … qu'il …

-Qu'il est heureux.

-Oui Harry, c'est exactement ça. On dirait qu'il est heureux. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'Ezéchiel a pu penser en lisant cela…

-Lis-nous la suite, Hermione.

-Oui. Tout de suite. »

Elle reprend contenance suite à la demande de Ron et tourne la page. Elle regarde un instant Harry qui a le regard perdu vers les rayonnages derrière elle et commence la seconde et dernière lecture :

« _Mon fils,_

_Lorsque tu liras ces mots, je ne serais plus de ce monde et il faudra que tu gardes la tête froide en lisant la suite. _

_Tout ce que tu vas lire, ce sont tous les sujets que j'ai refusé d'aborder avec toi car j'avais peur de ta réaction. Ce sont toutes les réponses aux questions que tu dois encore te poser aujourd'hui. Ce sont toutes les choses que je n'ai jamais su te dire. Et lorsque tu auras finis de lire, ta vie en sera à jamais changée. _

_Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire : « est-ce que tout cela vaut-il un tel changement ? ». Mais je sais aussi que j'ai piqué ta curiosité et que tu vas dévorer ces lignes pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire : l'histoire de ma vie. _

_J'ai eu le déclique pour écrire ces mots lorsque ton père est mort. Je ne t'ai jamais caché mon attirance pour les hommes et encore moins que je fus fou amoureux d'un seul homme : ton père. Mais tu n'as jamais su son identité. C'est en cela que je dois à présent tout te dire. Lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai voulu que tu saches mais j'avais tellement peur que tu puisses mal le prendre. Tu lui ressembles tellement que je fus sûr à cent pour cent de ta réaction. Et c'est pourquoi je ne me comporte pas comme je le devrai, que j'écris au lieu de parler. _

_J'ai rencontré ton père lorsque j'étais tout jeune. Nous n'étions que des enfants. Lui, deux autres filles et moi, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Je doute que tu as déjà compris qui est ton père. Mais, continuons, veux-tu ? _

_Salazar, Helga et Rowena étaient les amis que tout le monde souhaite avoir. Moi le premier. Nous étions inséparables. Un rien nous amusait et nous étions si soudés qu'il était rare de nous voir séparé. _

_Lorsque nous fumes adolescent, nous eûmes l'idée de construire une école pour les jeunes sorciers. Poudlard est né après de nombreuses années. Et mon histoire avec ton père n'a pas empêché de construire cette école. _

_Comme tu le sais, Poudlard a ouvert ses portes bien après ta naissance et alors, ton père et moi n'étions plus ce que nous fumes par le passé. _

_A cette époque, il y avait quelque chose que j'adorais plus que tout chez ton père. C'était ses yeux. Deux magnifiques émeraudes dont tu as hérité. _

_Tu sais, du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été fou amoureux de ton père et pourtant, c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas et notre relation débuta. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Il voulait que nous nous installions ensembles. Il voulait que nous fondions une famille. _

_Mais ce fut sans compter ses parents et bien qu'il fût majeur, ils lui interdirent de me revoir. Mais nous continuions à nous voir, en cachette. Jusqu'au jour où il décida de rompre. Ce jour-là, j'avais décidé de lui annoncer que tu vivais en moi. _

_Bien sûr, il fût au courant. Il apprit ta naissance mais il refusa tout lien avec « ce bâtard » comme il le disait. Ce fût la pire insulte qu'il n'eut jamais dite. J'en fus profondément blessé et c'est ainsi que la bataille Gryffondor contre Serpentard débuta. _

_Bien de nombreuses années plus tard, lorsqu'il vint à mourir, sa veuve me donna une lettre écrite de sa main. Dans cette lettre, il me remerciait de t'avoir élevé et d'avoir fait de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Il me disait aussi qu'il adorait le nom que j'avais choisi de te donner : Ezéchiel. Et surtout, il me disait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer. _

_Ezéchiel, mon fils, je te pris de me pardonner de t'avoir caché cela pendant tant d'année. J'ai toujours aimé ton père et je l'aimerai à jamais. Il était et il sera toujours l'homme de ma vie bien qu'il m'ait brisé le cœur à temps de reprise. Je te pris de lui pardonner aussi les horreurs qu'il ait pu dire, il ne les pensait pas. Il t'aimait autant que je t'aime, mon fils. _

_Après tout cela, je peux enfin être en paix avec moi-même et partir le cœur léger. Je te demande de ne pas pleurer ma mort. Car je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes de moi en pleurant. Je veux que lorsque tu penses à moi, tu souris. Sache que je serai toujours auprès de toi-même lorsque je ne serai plus de se monde. Et quand tu regarderas dans le ciel étoilé, tu verras cette étoile qui brille plus que tout : ce sera mon regard qui veille sur toi. _

_Je t'aime plus que tout mon fils. Tu es ma plus grande fierté._ »

Hermione tenta un regard vers Harry qui fixait toujours ce point derrière elle. Ron avait les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes et avait la bouche grande ouverte : Ezéchiel Gryffondor était le fils de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard.


End file.
